Fletching
Skilling up A slight preface: At higher skill levels, a forager really comes in handy. It might be wise to make a ranger or druid, and give it the dual forge AA. Addendum, if you'rr not a Karana worshiper, you'll also need a large degree of patience. CLASS 1 Wood Hooked Arrow (large nock) to 102 * CLASS 1 Wood Hooked Arrow (large nock) : Bundled Wooden Arrow Shafts : Hooked Arrowhead : Large Groove Nocks : Several Round Cut Fletchings Notes: All items can be acquired from Jaren Cloudchaser, in the western trade building complex, PoK. Elegant Haft to 255 * Elegant Haft: : 4 Knot Measuring String : Darkwood Bow Staff : Exquisite Silk : Planning Tool Notes: Jeran Cloudchaser sells the 4 Knot Measuring String. Ellis Cloudchaser, in the same room, sells the Darkwood Bow Staff and Planning tool. Please note the string and tool are returned items. This combine is rather expensive, so I'll list a cheaper, albeit more farm intensive midrange combine: Fletcher Ceramic Clay to 262 * Fletcher Ceramic Clay: : Clump of Wax : Gnomish Heat Source : Leopard Intestines : Small Block of Magic Clay Notes: Our old friend Ellis Cloudchaser sells wax. I'm presuming you know were to find our favorite fletching vendor by now. Eric Rasumus of the spellcraft vendors, by the small bank, PoK, sells the Gnomish Heat Sources. The Leopard Intestines can be found on a Steppe Leopard... that's right, you guessed it, in The Steppes. If you're not sure how to make a small block of magic clay, check the pottery section of this wiki. If you haven't started pottery, this will be a taste of what you'll be making a lot of. OK! Now for the really tedious stuff: Glowing Energeiac Bow to 330 * Glowing Energeiac Bow: : Freetide Wood Bow Stave : Silk String : Silver Conduit Large Core (Jewelcraft or Tinkering combine 330 trivial) : Conduit Large Core Pattern : Silver Conduit x3 (Jewelcraft or Tinkering combine 290 trivial) : Pure Silver Ingot : Sunshard Ore Notes: All items save the Sunshard Ore are sold by Merchant Woad, an NPC who irritatingly wanders between the Toxxulia zone line and the merc camp in Barren Coast. Sunshard Ore can be found HERE, or the bazaar. In this case it might also be a good idea to recruit members of your guild to save ores for you that they may come across, as, as you can see each combine represents 3 ores. Primordial Driftwood Compound Bow to 335 * Primordial Driftwood Compound Bow: : Planing Tool : Primordial Driftwood Bow Staff : Slarghilug Kelp String (tailoring 162 trivial combine) : Clump of Wax : Slarghilug Kelp Strands x2 : E'cian Ice Bow Cam x2 (tinkering 282 trivial combine) : Jar of Clockwork Grease (tinkering 15 (no-fail) trivial combine) : Clockwork Grease x2 : Small Grease Jar (pottery 17 trivial combine) : Quality Firing Sheet : Unfired Small Grease Jar (pottery 31 trivial combine) : Block of Clay : Small Grease Jar Sketch : Water Flask : E'cain Ice Bolts / E'cain Ice Gears (smithing 102 trivial combine) : Cam Parts Mold : Chunk of E'cain Ice : File Notes: This is a good combine, if a tad... well, complicated. The bows are worth 50k tribute, and thus can be used to replenish your guild's tribute, your personal tribute, or be sold in the bazaar to thus pad your pockets with copious sums of platinum. Thanks to Stillwaters, a/k/a arkadykappa, for this guide. Category:EverQuest Category:Tradeskills